


Life Is Made Up Of Little Moments

by jungle_ride



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: A collection of drabbles, each one based off of a song lyric from Hero by Enrique Iglesias.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Life Is Made Up Of Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> *written literally years go, around season 3, just uploading it here.

**1\. Would you save my soul tonight? (Set during 1.13)**  
  


_ “You’re not going to die Arthur, I’m telling you” _

Her voice is gentle but it breaks upon him like a crashing wave forcing its way through barriers of torment and poison. The weeping bite on his shoulder clenches and contracts urging him back into the darkness. His body’s weak but now it’s encouraged by the angelic voice whispering words of comfort and hope.

A tender kiss is pressed against the back of his hand; worms its way relentlessly down into the core of his soul, reawakening a spirit that’s not extinguished. The fight just started, he’s ready, let it begin.

  
**2\. Would you lie? Would you run away? (Set during 1.13)**  
  
_‘I don’t remember.’_ Clearly a lie.  
  
She’s blushing, her skin glows in a crimson haze. Noticing with great amusement how she keeps her back turned to him, he teases:  
  
_'Come on, something about the man I am inside.’_  
  
Hours ago he was dying; now he is flirting. She turns around, head ducked, staring intently at sheets. Calling her name he watches with pleasure as her eyes flutter; she stills a second before scurrying off.  
  
Her embarrassment lingers in the air; he breathes it in, chuckling. He should have done that years ago, her blush and smile was far too appealing.  
  
**3\. Would you tremble if I touched your lips? (Set during 2.02)**  
  


Sunlight falls upon her face, caressing the soft curves of her cheeks. Entranced by her beauty, eyes aglow, he accepts her token.

Their hands pass close enough to briefly touch. Skin to skin they make contact; a single thought flashes through his mind:  _ ‘What if I kissed her?’ _ . Arthur imagines the feel of her lips, her reaction; would she kiss him back?

The world slows, everything intensifying in pools of brown as he contemplates the daunting decision. Suddenly she twitches her lips upwards in a soft smile, silently pulling him to her. Lips meet, hearts race. The sun shines on.

  
**4\. Would you run and never look back? (Set during 2.06)**  
  
He seriously contemplates eloping. After all he’d been stripped of his title.  
  
They could leave tonight and never look back. Find somewhere quiet, peaceful. It wouldn’t be an easy life; exhausting on his body, foreign to his nature, but he’d have her. Free to kiss her; hold her; say I love you without reservation.  
  
She would come if she truly believed he had no future here…but he did. The hard truth struck him cold. His father would come round, he would still be king. The image of a life he desperately wanted faded into the secret corners of his heart.  
  
**5\. Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind, I don’t care you’re here tonight. (Set sometime after 2.10 but before 2.13)**  
  


She kisses him with fervour, sweet and fiery. Pushing him down; she straddles his lap. Hands entangled themselves into his hair whilst her onslaught of kisses continued.

He has no idea where this has come from, it makes no sense at all, hadn’t she said yesterday  _ ‘I cannot be your queen?’ _ Well he certainly wasn’t going to complain. She was here, that’s all that mattered.

_ “Arthur…..” _

Her voice is strange, deeper than usual. 

“Arthur!” Wait a second he knows that voice… _ oh god! _ Gwen fades and a new face comes into view, one with goofy ears.

MERLIN!! DAMN!!

Just a dream. 

  
  
**6\. Now would you die for the one you love? (Set during 2.13)**  
  


Run.

Faster.

Dragon.

Death.

Guinevere.

With fervour in a courtyard of crumbling stone and burning flames, he races.

The dragon’s closing in, for a horrific moment he sees her lifeless body, his heart stops.

His father would disapprove; call him a fool for risking his life for hers. He doesn’t understand. He sees them as separate; he’s wrong.

The dragon’s claws tears through his flesh as he reaches her. They fall to the ground.

Time stands still as he lies there, then…

Breathing.

He feels her by his side…

He makes to move…

OW! DAMN!

Wait…

Guinevere…Alive

Pain? Worth it!

**7.Hold me in your arms tonight. (Set during 2.13)**

_ ‘I’d thought I lost you’ _

She holds him tightly, her face nuzzled close to his. Her words come on a warm breath that tickles the nape of his neck tenderly. His arms instinctively wrap around her slender waist, pulling her closer. He allows himself to bask in her affection, not caring that they could be seen.

He’s battered, bruised and in desperate need of his bed; well he was. Now he thinks he can spend eternity standing here exposed to the elements, just so long as she keeps her arms around his neck and her hot breath tickling his skin.

  
**8\. Would you swear that you’ll always be mine? (Set during 2.13)**  
  
He places her hand upon his chest, covering her small slender fingers with the largeness of his own. He utters no words yet he knows she understands what he’s trying to communicate. _‘This heart is yours, I am yours, always."_  
  
She doesn’t say anything but tilts her head up, staring at him intently; a sentimental smile ever present on her delicate lips. It’s the smile, the glow in her eyes that offers him her response. _‘As am I’_  
  
It doesn’t change anything, they’re still prince and servant, but as Camelot’s attacked by a relentless dragon, it’s simply nice to know.  
  
**9\. I will stand by you forever (Set during the missing year)**  
  


Standing alone in the cool air of dawn he looks out over the kingdom, contemplating the next ride out. Would they finally find Morgana? After a year of searching, losing countless knights, he was starting to give up hope.

The sound of footsteps shakes him from his thoughts and he turns abruptly.

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine, stay…please?”

Guinevere nods softly, silently understanding. Unconsciously she slips an arm around his waist; he places one around her shoulder, so her head is now snuggling into his chest. The feel of her body calms him; they stay like that until the morning sun rises.

  
**10\. Would you dance if I asked you to dance? (Set during 3.01)**  
  
He feels her presence behind him; the loving shadow on his heart. Stolen glances bore into the back of his skull, wine hazes his thoughts.  
  
Watching dancing couples Arthur wonders what she’d do if he asked. Accept? Probably not… she’d blush and smile in the way that makes him want to kiss her silly, then talk of the inappropriateness. He notices though, that other servants are dancing, mixing in with members of the court, no one seems to care. After a year of chaos people are just far too relieved.  
  
Arthur sighs. He shouldn’t, definitely not, nope……………  
  
_“Care to dance?”_  
  
**11\. Oh I just want to hold you, Oh I just want to hold you. (Set during 3.02)**  
  
They’re but a breath away, eyes sparkling brightly. Hearts swell up in love, banging inside them.  
  
But divisions are still there, holding them back. They settle for the tender touch of joined hands and the ache. Eventually it becomes too much, desiring, yearning yet unable to move. Wanting more than what can be given.  
  
Leaving with sadness in her eyes Arthur watches her go, breathing shallow, calming the ache and frustration. Once more they let go but the door still remains open. Their love burns patiently, waiting to shatter the stars. It never conforms to station though their heads might.  
  
**12\. Would you cry if you saw my crying? (Set in the future)**

Clinging to her, face buried in her shoulder, he shook, coming undone. A lifeless body lay on the bed, a silent witness.

Hushed tears fell from clouded eyes, sobs of sorrow echoed. He was floundering in the black hole of the unknown. He was no longer a prince, not yet a king, just a boy; an orphan lost in a sea of grief.

Gwen held him tightly, lips pressed against golden hair. Her own tears fell. She cried not for the passing of a king, but for the pain it caused Arthur. For their hearts were one in the same. 

  
**13\. I can be your hero baby (Set in the future)**  
  
“Arthur!”  
  
“What!?” he grunts, voice rough with sleep.  
  
“I want strawberries.”  
  
“You finished the last of them.”  
  
“There’s more in the gardens!”  
  
“You want me to go picking _strawberries_ in the _middle of the night?!_ ”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
He stares at her in disbelief.  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
Arthur shakes his head, mumbling something about pregnancy being the devil and stumbles out.  
  
……….later  
  
“My hero” she kisses his lips, puts the bowl of strawberries on the side table and snuggles up.  
  
“Aren’t you going to eat them?”  
  
Guinevere grins sweetly, _too sweetly_.  
  
“Actually I’m not hungry anymore.”  
  
Arthur groans, burying his head in the pillow.  
  
**14\. I can kiss away the pain. (Set in the future)**  
  
Sweat is dripping down her flushed face. Her chest is heaving, breaths coming quickly whilst she groans and grits her teeth. He strokes, squeezes, kisses the back of her hand desperate to somehow transfer the pain to himself.  
  
Throwing her head back she screams and then there is quiet before the sound of another cry echoes around the room. Arthur stands still in shock, his whole world shifting into a new perspective. Taking her exhausted body in his arms, he gently places his lips against her damp temple. He whispers into her ear, voice excited, awed.  
  
“We have a son!”  
  
**15\. You can take my breath away (Set in the future)**  
  
She walks into the hall, a long silky dress, rich in colour floating with every movement. Arthur loses his train of thought, jaw slacking, breath hitching. Gwen offers each knight surrounding the round table a nod of hello before turning her entire attention to Arthur.  
  
“Lord Brandon has arrived.”  
  
Arthur lets out a string of words that make no sense, Gwen stares amused.  
  
“I think that means you looking ravishing today m’lady.”

Arthur glares at Gawain whilst Leon coughs loudly, the other knight’s chuckle at their dumbstruck king.  
  
Gwen lips tug upwards as she leans up to kiss him.


End file.
